Kingdom Hearts: Irrelevant Hearts
by BroaddySN
Summary: During Sora's travels through Castle Oblivion, someone else was talking Namine out of her memory distortion. Other than living in their worlds, Minnie and others were on an adventure of their own, with someone that had to save something very dear to him.
1. Prologue

The night sky had fallen upon the castle near the non-existent; seemingly being showcased by the moon's proud shimmer, was a small sketchpad, pictures of countless false occurences being held in its' pages. The notepad gently lay flat across the lap of an innocent girl, whom was being forced by ones threat to perform unwanted actions using her irregular gift. As she added all of the finishing touches to her work, she never thought once of the immense mayhem she had just caused in a young boys life. She had taken a break from distorting his chain of memories, she sighed and looked around the epmty, white room that had been containing her all this time. She was surprised when she felt a bit of regret for a moment from time to time. She disbanded such thoughts that merely linked her to more questions that would remain unanswered.

She quickly hurried back to work as she spotted a dark area on a nearby wall as it began to grow darker and larger. She slightly glanced upward to see who was going to order her around this time, when she stopped her work altogether once she determined she hadn't met this person before. She was sure this figure was an organization member due to their being dresses in the trademark black cloak; but this assumed member had their face covered by the cloaks' hood, and the shadows cast from the hood. The figure walked closer toward the girl, tensening every muscle in her body. The figure was standing right next to the girl now, she looked up to try and see a face, but all that was visible from her view were the white of his eyes and the medium shade of brown hair just above them.

The mystery person looked down at her sketchbook, as it finally broke the silence, confirming this figure's gender, "So, how long to plan to do this to him?" he asked, flipping through pages of the pad. The girl was at a loss for words, this caused the male figure to speak once more, "You just plan to stay in hiding as you slowly tear this innocent boy apart?" he finished, placing the sktchbook back in her lap.

The girl now knew what to say, "I-I'm not tearing him apart..." the girl fell silent again after her opposition.

The guy walked around her chair in an interrogative manner.

He spoke once more, making her wish he would stop and leave her alone. You are tearing him apart, you are ruining the very thing that drove this boy to come here!" he got louder this time, but maintiained his calm exterior in the end of this little outburst.

What he said had really caught the girl's attention, she was now thinking of what to say once more. Just then, another dark portal had formed on a nearby wall.

Before the figure even fully came out of the darkness, it had already started to speak, "You better not give her second thoughts on this assignment, Ste-"

"He's not."

The newly appeared female figure was interrupted by the girl, who surprisingly defended the male who had just enforced the previously dismissed doubts in her mind. The female figure was taken aback, pulling down her cloaks' hood, revealing her crystal blue eyes, and her slicked back blonde hair, and most of all, the fury in her facial expression. She began walking toward the girl, seemingly getting angrier with each step.

"How DARE you interrupt me!! You insolent fool, Namine!! I don't know who you THINK you are, but you-" during this moment the male stood infront of Namine, as a glow formed by his hand, as a blade--half key, half sword, was summoned in his grip as he cut in,

"She THINKS she's my friend, as do I, Larxene." the female, Larxene, was angered even further by the male gripping his crimson, silver, and black Keyblade.

Larxene gripped his Keyblade firmly, and tossed it across the room, only to see it glow from its place on the floor, and re-appear in his grip once more.

Larxene gripped the guy's arm and created a dark portal with her other hand, "You're coming with me!"

As she dragged him through the portal, he was able to call out one last thing before his voice faded in the darkness, "Don't forget, Namine! You have a choice!" the male, Larxene, and everything that had just happened, was now out of the room.

Namine just sat in her chair, as she began to process all of what just happened.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter#1

The sadistic blonde walked down the hall of the castle's tenth floor. She grimmaced at the first thought of that boy endlessly searching for a girl he thought he had known his whole life, but at that, Larxene gave a minor burst of laughter at the boy's arrogancy. As Larxene was appraching a corner to turn, she summoned her thunder kunai between her fingers; she was preapred for any surprises just as she were to turn, if any. She maintained her walking pace, keeping her exterior as calm as can be. She swiftly turned the corner, expecting something to make her late for her mission, and what she saw would slow her down a bit, just not the way she had intended.

Larxene walked with pure pleasure as she grinned with great envy of what she had done to the person leaning against the hall wall in pain. Larxene had mentally noted that the person had taken off his organization cloak, revealing his clothes and wounds. He looked up once Larxene's malicious presence was noticed. His face repeatedly winced in pain, he was breathing heavily, he was a mess, and Larxene was was immensly enjoying every second of it.

She finally decided to speak, and put an end to this pointless staring game. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't interfered with the organizations' tool." She grasped the boys chin, forcing him to look up at her.

As he was being forced to look at her, too weak to fight back just yet, Larxene was scoping out how well her punishment had resulted. She noticed the obvious exhaustion all over his body, but she payed greater attention to the cuts that were scattered over the teen's clothes and body.

Finally, surprising Larxene, the kid spoke, "This 'tool' you keep mentioning has a name. She has a life, an identity! She is more than just a card up your sleeve, and it's time she realizes she has her own choices!!" He was furious now, and had already begun making hand notions of summoning his keyblade.

Larxene gripped him by his blood-covered shirts' collar, pushing his up against the wall. "One more outburst like that, you sorry, pathetic child, Stephen! And next time I'll have target practice with your face as opposed to your body!!" Larxene furiously retorted. At that, Larxene shoved Stephen's head into the wall.

Stephen was tired of this, by now he had fully summoned his keyblade, and was ready to strike. He brought his head back from the wall to face Larxene, only for him to get slapped across the face by her.

"FIRA!!" Stephen shouted, casting a powerful fire spell from his firey keyblade. Larxene was shot back up against the opposite hall wall. Before Larxene had the chance to retaliate, Stephen had already summoned a dark passageway with his right hand against the wall; "Leave me alone." He stated quietly, as he vanished completely from sight, just leaving Larxene there to recover, in shock of the recent happenings.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh!!" Larxene let out a loud scream of frustration, then...she passed out.

Namine carefully added a facial expression on one of the faces of one of her drawings, she put the drawing utensil aside, she let out a heavy sigh. _"Maybe that boy was right..."_ She thought, looking up thoughtfully at the white ceiling. She sat up and out of her chair and walked slowly toward one of the walls. She solemnly placed her left hand on the bright wall of her confinement.

To her surprise, Namine saw the wall she had just placed her hand upon was beginning to darken in appearance. She stepped back a little and tried to make out what she was looking at exactly. She was able to distinguish that it was a figure in a staggering sort of movement, it was approaching Namine as each second passed. Once the dark portal had fully dissapated, Namine recognized the figure's face as she got a better look at him. He looked up at Namine with complete desperation in his eyes, then fell to the floor. Namine didn't waste any time, she carried over the figure to her stationed chair. She propped him up as best as she could, with him sitting himself up as much as his strength would allow.

Before Namine could speak, he spoke first, "I can't stay here much longer. Larxene has put all of my current intentions to a halt. I'll have to leave Castle Oblivion." He said, heavy breaths between words. Namine looked at the boy, then at her sketchpad, she nodded, stood up, and began drawing on a new page.

Stephen glanced over to Namine, with an exhausted smile across his face, "I guess since I'm out in the open now, I might as well properly introduce myself...I'm...Stephen." Namine nodded kindly toward Stephen, as she continued her drawing. Just as she was about to finish, she sensed someone coming.

"Larxene will be here soon..." She said, as she quickly brought out another color for her drawing. Stephen tried to sit up, but he could hardly move a muscle. Namine set down her color she was using, and the whole room began to glow. In a matter of seconds, the whole room was encased with ice at least two feet thick. "That should slow down Larxene. Other than before, she usually comes through the door." Namine stated, as Stephen was slightly regaining strength, he sat up.

"Did you make the ice? How did you...do that?" Stephen asked, sitting in the chair.

"...I can make certain instances occur here." Namine replied, just as she spotted a dark portal forming right across from Stephen. Namine was really frightened, not prepared for Larxene. But, once the prtal fully formed, a silver and black keyblades' head poked out, and both Stephen and Namine heard the wielder call out "Curaga"; a green aura formed at the keyblades' tip, and it shot toward Stephen, engulfing him in this same green.

In a few minutes, Stephen was standning up, all of cuts completely healed and off of his skin. Then, afterwards, a keychain was thrown out of the prtal to Stephen.

Stephen realized what it was, and stored it in one of his pockets. He called up a dark passageway, and walked over toward it.

"Namine, thank you. Use this to help keep you safe." Stephen gratefully exclaimed, handing a Potion to Namine.

"I'll see you again. I can already say that for sure, Stephen." Namine stated, as she solemnly waved goodbye to her friend.

Thus began her wait for the organization to come to an end.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter#2

The darkness of the dark portal had dispersed into the digital abyss, as the two cloaked figures approached one another from opposite ends, deep in the dark, simulated forest.

The one on the left spoke first, it was a question that came from this one, "Any suspicions?" he made a 'wondering' motion with his gloved hands.

The one on the right gave a reply this time, "No. No suspicions as of yet. It's alright if we switch once more, don't make a sound when you're around him, or here. This simulation of the forest is hardly viewed by him, so it's ok to talk here. But still, keep it to a serious minimum. You may carry on with whatever you had going on, I'll be back in a little while. So be here by the time I return. Understood?" The one on the right spoke firmly, in a demanding tone.

"You don't need to order me around. I'm not an infant. I understand our situation, Riku." the left one replied, with crossed arms, in a laid-back tone. Riku, the one on the right, summoned a dark portal and began walking toward it.

"See that you do, Stephen." he replied as he vanished along with the dark prescence that had been there during their encounter. Stephen paced the forest floor casually for a few seconds, he stopped, and reached out his hand. Stephen called up a dark portal, and waited a moment. He glanced around to make sure the area was clear, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something emerging from the darkness of the portal. Stephen gave a slight smirk once he sighted the large, gaping mouth of the silver creature that had made its way through.

The creature flailed about, awaiting orders from its master. "Go and retrieve a the first camera you spot, bring it back here, then leave, understood?" the creature made a slight head notion --Stephen assumed it was a nod-- and quickly flew out of the forest, and into the virtual town.

The silver blur dashed through the seemingly endless allies between the buildings of the digital environment. Its long appendages protruding from its body were distinguishable arms and legs; the silver legs and arms fluttered about as it quickly glided its' way through the simulated town. It was sent on a retrieval mission by its' master, whom it found stronger than itself, so it did what all Dusk's did, it began following this persons' orders.

The Dusk was closing in on its' target, ready to strike, ready to snatch. It had finally approached the targets' possessor, the Dusk extended its' arms and lunged forward, in the process the target was retrieved, and the Dusk kept on dashing by. Without slowing its' pace, it kept gliding by, turning a corner, not paying any attention to who it had stolen the item from. Not too long after it saw the clearing by the forest, it sensed it was being chased. The Dusk picked up speed as it officially left the town's border, and entered the forest's boundaries. Nearing the spot it had departed after receiving its' mission, the Dusk found its' master, slowing its' speed, then halting altogether. The Dusk dropped the item on the ground, by its' masters' feet.

Stephen kneeled to the ground to grab the camera his Dusk had delivered. He opened the lid on the back of the camera, finding a small stack of photograph's contained in its' interior, serving as somewhat of a hiding place. Stephen scanned his hazel eyes over the various pictures of shared memories with friends, adding slight sadness to Stephen's facial expression. He dismissed his emotions once he caught sight of his target photo. He stored the photograph in his cloaks' right pocket, then reached into his left pocket and brought out a photo of his own, placed in the stack, taking the original photos' place, then closed the cameras' lid.

Stephen sighed, as he once more caused a dark portal to appear, he tossed the camera into the extreme darkness, letting it reappear in the clearing before the forest, then let the portal dissapear. He dismissed the Dusk once gratitude was clearly shown. Stephen began pacing the forest hidden from sight, courtesy of his cloak, as he waited for Riku.

After just a mere few minutes, a dark presence overcame the whole forest once more, Riku was here. Stephen walked over to face Riku once more, knowing this wouldn't be the only time they would be switching positions.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter#3

Several bright screens shone in the faces of the two watching them, in the dark, hidden room. The red robed figure sat at the chair infront of the multitude of screens.

The black cloaked one just stood a fair distance behind the chair, staring at a photo he had received from someone else. He examined the picture, the still memory of an acquaintance of both this figure and the one the photo belonged to.

The red robed man spoke, in a loud, deep, monotoned voice, "And it seems Organization XIII is growing desperate, as well. They'll not take him from uss easily. That is why I scattered photographs of Roxas throughout the town."

This made the figure want to speak up, taking a look once more at his picutre of Roxas, "The Nobodies can't tell the difference between these and the real thing?" He put the picture away in his pocket before the red robed man could get suspicions.

The red robed man spoke once more, "To the underlings, they all appear to be Roxas." he spoke, watching a screen of several Dusks flying around a buildings' pointed roof.

After promising the one in the chair that he would keep a close eye on Roxas, the figure left the dark room filled with screens, and began walking about the fake town once more.

It was time to switch places once more.

Walking along the very same halls his Dusk had recently dashed through, Stephen was on his way to alternate positions with Riku; it was the only way he could accomplish what he needed to do, without making himself known to DiZ.

Stephen came to a clearing in the ally way, where he took a glance and spotted a digitized version of someone he once knew. Stephen knew there would be trouble if he stayed much longer, he could very well be caught by DiZ, that would ruin everything. _"I'm almost done here. "Then I can finally go about my main acheivement...just a little more, c'mon, I can do this."_ Stephen stood there glancing at Roxas briefly, reminiscing in past memories Stephen recalled with the real Roxas.

Stephen then spotted Roxas from the clearing and saw that Roxas was flapping his arm around while holding a stick. Stephen stayed to see what would come of this.

"...Come forth!" Roxas exclaimed, repeatedly bringing down the thick stick. "Come forth! Well that was pointless." Stephen stayed and tried to figure out what exactly Roxas was trying to accomplish. "Keyblade, huh?" Stephen's eyes opened wider, not that anyone could tell, he was still in his hooded cloak. Stephen was in shock though, he had no idea that Roxas was already this far in recalling his real life.

Stephen was about to continue his walk, when Roxas' grip on the stick loosened, the stick went flying toward Stephen; The 'wack' sound was heard well enough by Roxas and Stephen. Stephen didn't move a muscle, as Roxas looked really embarassed and apologized.

Stephen ignored the pain in his head as he kept walking, eventually vanishing from Roxas' sight.

Riku had almost come to the meeting spot for him and Stephen.

Walking in between bulidings that towered over him, he kept a steady pace, also dressed in a hooded cloak. Riku passed an old pay phone that he thought was just a part of the simulated town, he suspected it wasn't in service, as with all the shops around town.

To Riku's astonishment, the phone began to ring. He grabbed the phone's hard, balck, plastic exterior once he approached the booth, he pulled it off the receiver, beginning the phone call. Before he could even say 'Hello' he was being given orders by the red robed man to not let some people in this town not escape its perimeters.

"The beach?" Riku asked, slightly confused in what the harm of letting the friends go to the beach outside of town was.

"Absolutely not. They must not be able to leave town." Riku stayed on the phone, listening intently as the voice of DiZ carried through one end of the phone over to the other end of it at Riku's ear. "Expanding the area would only give the enemy another entry point. And remember don't let yourself get attatched to it. You don't want to lose sight of your objective." DiZ finished speaking, Riku hung up the phone, and continued to meet up with Stephen.

DiZ remained completely unaware.

Stephen was waiting at the train station, the meeting place he and Riku had designated for this part of their procedure.

He took a break and looked up at the peaceful sky, the evening mood the town had all day, except for when night came, then it was actually night.

He decided to just sit down and began to think about his goal. _"I'm almost done here, then, I can finally start what I wanted to do a year ago...I'm going to save my home world. I'm going to get rid of all of those Heartless that have made themselves at home...It's been so long...since I was separted...from them. I wonder how they are...I hope they are ok. How many of them were there...? Ugh, I don't even know anymore...3? 4? There was one other...when I was younger...but nobody knows what happened...everyone forgot...so why am I the only one that remembers?...This is a mess...but it won't be for too much longer...I'm going to bring things back to the way they were!" _Stephen gave a lot of thought about this, as the peaceful environment, whether it was fake or the real thing, helped him clear his thoughts.

Once Riku was sighted, Stephen's sole reason for doing all of this was put aside as he stood back up, and the two approaced one another.

"Well?" Stephen asked of Riku, waiting to hear DiZ's new orders.

"DiZ couldn't expand the area, he asked me to prevent Roxas' beach trip with his friends, so...here is their Munny bag." Riku stated, tossing a bag full of Munny to Stephen.

Stephen felt the bag had some wight to it, "How much is in here?"

"500."

"500? Wow...what am I to do with this?"

"Just hold it for me and meet me in the forest in a few minutes, your requiremnts are coming to an end, correct?" His tone remained unchanged, as if not being phased at all my the absence of Stephen, after he and Riku and been working together like this for about a month.

"Yes...I'll see you there..." Stephen turned away and began his way toward the forest, while tossing the Munny bag in excitement of finally being able to begin acheiving his goal.

Placing the Munny bag back to Riku, Stephen stood there for a moment.

"I guess this is...good bye?" Stephen questioned, as all of what Stephen was doing was hitting him, hard.

"Yeah. It's been...fun, Stephen. You have helped me since Castle Oblivion, of course back then I didn't know it was you until you met me here and asked for my help. It kept things interesting while we kept switching places for you to get things you needed. But don't worry, this isn't a final good bye. We'll see each other again, Namine has already made sure of that." Riku pulled out a folded of drawing of what seemed to be a vague image of Stephen and Riku, the background was a place Stephen didn't recognize, but it was definitely Stephen and RIku in the drawing.

"Oh, here, you might want this." Riku handed the photo of Roxas and his friends back to Stephen, as Stephen kept it in his hand.

"One last thing. Since the clothes underneath your cloak don't exactly fit you anymore, I suggest you start out in Traverse Town. There are a lot of shops there than can get you started, plus you have this." Riku handed Stephen a separate bag of Munny from out of his pocket.

"How mu-"

"800 Munny. I gathered it from Roxas' friends', they don't even really exist, but the Munny is real, so no harm was done."

"Riku, thank you." Stephen gratefully exclaimed. Riku gave a slight smile on his partly concealed face.

"No problem. Now, it's time you get going. Just promise that you will stay true to your word and save your world." Riku commented, handing out a keychain of what looked like a multicolored star-esque design.

Stephen received the keychain and carefully placed it in his Munny bag.

"Oathkeeper...a very appropiate keyblade for your attempts." Riku slowly reached out his hand and formed a dark passageway for Stephen.

"That will take you to Traverse Town's First Districts' front gate. Leave the cloak here, you need to be yourself when you save your old life, otherwise, your efforts won't mean anything." Riku stated, Stephen felt that this was Riku speaking based from past experiences, but he didn't want to reopen any old wounds.

Stephen gave one last thankful smile, as he walked through the dark portal--the last one he would walk through for a long time--, leaving the virtual Twilight Town, and headed for a real world this time.

The last thing Riku saw was Stephen's former cloak that was cast out of the portal, leaving behind the symbol of Stephen's progress.

Riku destroyed any evidence in that forest that could lead DiZ to finding out about Stephen.

Riku was done, he made his way back to DiZ, glad that his friend was one step closer to saving his past.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter#4

The dark portal appeared, then, just as quickly as it had appeared, vanished. The one who stood in its place, Stephen, was now exhausted.

Stephen stumbled over to find a place to sit. _"Those Heartless were coming for me left and right. Probably because I gave up my darkness after I left, they figured I'd be a nice dinner. Ugh, dinner, I'm hungry. I need to stay here a while, get things sorted out.." _He thought as he kept searching for a spot to sit.

In this town of eternal night, there wasn't much to do in the area Stephen was in. There was a dim-lit Restaurant to his left, there were some houses next to that, and the rest were just backs of buildings.

Stephen was about to lose it, he needed food, water, and rest, and none of that was anywhere to be seen. Just then, the voice of someone nearby called out,

"Yo, watch out!!" Stephen turned around to see someone on a skateboard in midair, headed right towards Steph- Clunk!!

He was out on the ground, as the skateboarder crashed along with his skateboard up further ahead.

The skateboarder walked around pacing the floor of his home, his hands on top of his black beanie with a large skull design on the front, he paced the floor more and more, causing his black skull necklace to jingle with every frantic step he took.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. What am I gonna do, yo? This ain't good! Not one bit," He said to himself, looking at the knocked-out body on his couch. "where'd this guy even come from!? I've never seen'im here in Traverse...Argh! What a mess, yo!" He collapsed to the floor in a large, nervous heap.

Then the front door opened, a young girl wearing a black beanie similar to the skateboarders', only she had a smaller skull on her beanie. She closed the door and looked around, feeling something different. Then, she spotted the body on the couch.

"Beat? What did you do?" She asked, clasping her hands over her mouth, the bell around her neck chimed from her sudden movement.

Beat stood back up, ready to explain the situation to his little sister.

"Oh, Rhyme! Well you see-"

"You hit him with you're skateboard didn't you...? We have to go out and get some bandages, we're out of them here. C'mon Beat, it's better to help someone who needs it, rather than one who wants it." Rhyme stated, as she and Beat left the house, to get some bandages for their unconcious aquaintance.

Crash! The glowing magic from the potion ran along the creases in the floor, escaping its old containment. The three young duck siblings watched nervously as the broken glass just lay there, they waited for someone to come rushing into the room and scold them, but nobody came.

"Nice goin' Louie!" the duck dressed in a long sleeve red shirt said to the one in a long sleeve geen shirt.

"Aw, lay off Huey. He didn't mean to." the one wearing a blue long sleeve shirt said to the one wearing red, defending the green attired one.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry fellas." Huey said to his brothers, making up for his accusation.

"It's fine. It's weird being here on our own. Running this shop on our own...alone." Dewey said, drying up the spilled potion on the floor,as his brothers brushed away the broken glass. Their Item shop door opened, as two came inside.

"Hey, Beat! Hey, Rhyme!" The three siblings said together, greeting their friends.

"Hi you guys."

"'Sup, yo!" Rhyme greeted happily, with Beat's greeting following.

"What do you guys need this late?" Huey asked, walking behind the counter of the shop, ready to take an order from the customer.

"Well...Beat sort of hit someone with his skateboard...in the back. He's over at our house, from the look of things, he is bleeding from being cut by the boards' sharp edges, and he is bruised on the arm. We just need some bandages, if that's not too much trouble." Rhyme said, smiling, as Huey, Dewey, and Louie each grabbed a healing item.

They turned the lights off in the shop, and put some things away.

"Sure! No problem. We were just about to close for today, so we'll just go back with you, then head back to our place." Dewey said, as Rhyme and Beat agreed to this, and the five friends left the Item shop to help the one who needed it.

He started coming to. He heard voices around him,

"He's shifting more!"

"He's comin' to, yo!"

"Fellas, look! He's wakin' up!" Stephen's eyes shot open, he burst upright in position, then fell back to the comfortable couch out of pain from his back.

Stephen looked around, before even noticing the ones around him, he saw that his shirt was off, and placed on a different chair across from him. He felt a large bandage on his back, and he saw a smaller one on his right arm. Then, he finally spotted the others surrounding him.

He was really confused, until he spotted a skateboard leaning up against the nearby wall.

"Y-coughyou crashed into me with your skateboard." It hurt to speak, but Stephen had to get these words out.

"That better be your way of sayin' 'Thank you'!" Beat shouted, angrilly losing his temper.

"Beat, calm down, after all, you owe him an apology for running into him." Rhyme said, calmingly appearing to be the voice of reason.

"Fine...So-sorry, yo..." Beat apologized, looking the other way, embarassed.

"Thank you for helping me. But, who are you all?" Stephen asked, questioning his helpers.

"I'm Rhyme, this is my older brother, Beat, and these are our friends, Huey, Dewey, and Louie." Rhyme said, introducing the group.

"Who are you?" Huey asked, finally speaking.

"I'm Stephen. Nice to meet you all." Stephen said, greeting his 'rescuers'.

"Do I have to? I mean...these are fine." Stephen said, trying to sound convincing to his new friends.

"Jus' get to it! Stop procras'natin'!" Beat hollered out, infront of the isle of stores.

It was the next day in Traverse Town, Stephen's injuries were nearly gone, and Rhyme suggested Stephen get new clothes, considering his current ones were old and torn. Huey, Dewey, and Louie liked this idea, and then suggested Stephen just "starts all over" and get everything here.

Stephen had told them all about his goal he wants to fulfill, so they were behind him 100.

"Well, these can just be patched up and-"

"That's it, yo! I'm sick an' tired a your stallin'!! Get in here, Steve! You' comin' wit me!" Beat interrupted Stephen, grabbing him by them arm and dragging him inside the clothing store: Dress & Suit.

The store was brightly lit for such a dim world, there were shelves and shelves filled with various shirts and pants. Stephen could tell this would take a while, but he noticed Beat's hasty nature so he supposed it would take as long as the amount of time Beat wanted to spend in there would take.

"Hello! Welcome to Traverse Town Dress & Suit! I'm Ayu, need any help?" The cashier exclaimed, calmly standing behind the counter, wearing that peppy grin most store-keepers wore.

"No thanks, Ayu! I got it handled!" Beat shouted as he kept shoving Stephen from his back in toward the back of the store.

"Um...if you say so...?" Ayu replied, confused at the situation, but then went back to checking the inventory chart.

"Beat, what are doing!?" Stephen asked, as he was shoved down into a seat in the far back of the store. "You were takin' too long, y'know? I'm gonna pick out clothes for you." Beat replied, pointing a thumb at himself with a proud grin.

"Um...why? I can get clothes for myself, Beat.." Stephen replied, hesitantly. Beat stopped grinning and looked at Stephen with a serious face, "I'm gettin' you clothes, k? An' you gonna wear whatever I give ya'! Kapeesh? Beat said, rather loudly, to Stephen. Stephen just leaned his back against the wall of the store,

"Whatever..." Stephen just sat there, as he watched Beat go everywhere around the store, grabbing tons of pants and shirts and stacking them up next to Stephen. Stephen watched as over time the stack grew larger and larger, filled with shirts that he knew he wouldn't wear, but would have to, due to Beat's "request".

"Beat, I don't even think i can afford all of this!" Stephen shouted as Beat was hurrying about, grabbing more and more shirts and pants.

"I'm payin' yo! We filthy rich!" Beat shouted back from the other side of the store. "You are!?" Stephen asked, in shock of what Beat just exclaimed so non-chalantly.

"You bet! We inherited it from our folks! Don't know what to do wit' it all! But we found sumthin': hookin you up, yo!" Beat grinned as he said this and piled more shirts alongside Stephen.

"But I can't take all of this with me!" Stephen called out, reasing with Beat.

"I don't care, man! You gonna wear all a these!" He replied, going to the front door of the store.

_"Is he leaving?" _Stephen thought, but then he saw that he went to go talk to his sister and the duck siblings. _"What's he saying? I can't hear him...Ugh, wear's a dark portal when you need one?" _Stephen tired to see what was going on.

He saw Beat come back into the store, and saw that the four outside had left. Stephen didn't know where they went, and he didn't really care, he just wanted to get away from beat and his giant stack of clothes.

Stephen slowly slid over to the edge of his seat, then slowly got up, and began walking away slowly, aiming to get out of the store.

Stephen was so focused on getting out of Beat's sight, he didn't focus were Beat was.

Bump!

"Where do you think you're goin', yo?" Beat asked, looking at Stephen, as Stephen scowled as he dredged his way back to his seat.

"Ok...go try all this stuff on. Ta' see if it fits." Beat told Stephen, handing him some clothes.

_"This is going to be a looong day..." _Stephen thought as he grabbed a stack of clothes and headed over to the changing rooms.


End file.
